Travels of the Mangekyo III: Gundam Seed Destiny
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: The next installment of Travels of the Mangekyo. Itachi woke up in the cockpit of the Impulse during the battle with the Zamza-Zah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Itachi woke up and saw he was in the cockpit of a mobile suit.

"_It didn't work again" thought Itachi_

"_What is going on" he thought_

"_**No time to talk" said Orochi**_

"_**Use your new memories to get out of this" she said**_

Itachi quickly went through his new memories and saw he was about two years in the future and was with ZAFT now. He was in the middle of a battle and his Gundam just lost one of its legs and has no power. But it appears it can replace parts and packs. The Minerva can restore a Gundam's battery.

"_That is actually useful" thought Itachi_

"Meyrin, activate the Deuterion beam system and send out the leg flyer and sword silhouette" ordered Itachi

"_Right" said Meyrin_

"_Firing Deuterion beam" she said_

The Deuterion beam fired from the Minerva and hit the crest on the Impulse recharging it battery fully. The Impulse turned around and charged at the Zamza-Zah it was fighting. It avoided it attacks as the Impulse got closer and stabbed its cockpit destroying it.

"Launch them now" ordered Itachi

"_Launching Leg flyer" said Meyrin_

"_Launching Sword silhouette" she said_

The Impulse ejected its destroyed legs and connected to the new ones. It then connected with the Sword silhouette. It drew its anti-ship swords and charged at the Earth Alliance fleet and started destroying it until they started retreating. The Impulse put its anti-ship swords away and returned to the Minerva.

"_I take it Lacus and Cagalli aren't with you" thought Itachi_

"_No, they're not" said Ginny_

"_Thought so" thought Itachi_

"_**Since we are in the same world but in the future, they must have replaced their future selves" said Orochi**_

Once the Impulse returned to the Minerva, Itachi got out of the cockpit and was crowded around by all the mechanics.

"That was amazing Shinn" exclaimed Vino

"How did you do that Shinn" asked Luna coming up to them

"It was like you became a super ace" she said

"I don't know" said Itachi shrugging his shoulders

"It was like my mind went clear" he said

"Weird" said Luna

Once Itachi was back in his room, he created a Kage Bunshin before changing into a phoenix and flaming away. He appeared in Cagalli's office and changed back.

"Kira" exclaimed Cagalli seeing him

"What happened" she asked

"I will explain after we get Lacus" said Itachi

"Create a Kage Bunshin and let's go" he said

Cagalli nodded her head and created a Kage Bunshin. Itachi changed into a phoenix and Cagalli grabbed onto him before flaming away. They appeared in Lacus' room. Seeing them, Lacus quickly created a Kage Bunshin before grabbing onto the phoenix. They then flamed away.

They appeared outside and Itachi changed back.

"What happened" asked Cagalli

"It appears the same thing happened yet again" said Itachi

"Since we only we into the future, we replaced our future selves" said Lacus

"Correct" said Itachi

"I take it you got new memories" he asked

Both Lacus and Cagalli nodded their heads at that.

"What happened to Orb Cagalli" asked Itachi

"My future self, lost her backbone" growled Cagalli

"The ministers walked all over her led by those damn Seirans" she shouted

"They made us join the Alliance" she shouted

"WHAT" yelled Lacus

"How could they do that after what happened in the last war" she shouted

"The Alliance guilted all the neutral nations into joining saying it was to help those affected by the fall of Junius Seven" grumbled Cagalli

"Figures they would use that" said Itachi

"Even worse the Seirans have moved up the wedding to the treaty signing" she growled

"You're in a marriage contract" said Lacus surprised

"I am going to kill him" said Itachi

"You don't have to do that; I already have a plan" said Cagalli

"I want you to kidnap me during the wedding" she said

"Lacus can do it" said Itachi tossing the Freedom's scroll to her

"You want me to pilot the Freedom" exclaimed Lacus catching the scroll

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"I know you can do it; you are a great pilot" he said laying his hand on her shoulder

"Since I will be with ZAFT for a while, it will be up to you" he said

"Ok" said Lacus determined nodding her head

"Who did you replace" asked Cagalli

"The pilot of the Impulse" said Itachi

"That jerk" grumbled Cagalli

"What is his problem" she asked

"He blames the attack on Orb on you" said Itachi

"What does he have to be angry about, we won" shouted Cagalli

"His family got hurt while evacuating" said Itachi

"That's it" shouted Cagalli

"That's stupid" she growled

"Something even worse would happen if we allowed Blue Cosmos in" she said

"We know that, but he didn't" said Itachi

"Idiot" said Cagalli

"How are we going to communicate with each other" asked Lacus

"_I have an idea, summon me" said Padma_

"_Ok" thought Itachi_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouted Itachi slamming him hand on the ground

Padma appeared in a puff of smoke and took off her mask.

"What is your idea" asked Itachi

"We can use the Protean Charm" said Padma

"I don't remember that one" said Itachi

"It is what Hermione used on those coins she gave to the DA" explained Padma

"I was curious about it and researched it" she said

"How does it work" asked Lacus

"A change in one will be reflected in the others" explained Padma

"The way it was used before was a message would be put on one fake coin and sent to all others" she continued

"It would then alert you that it has changed" she continued

"You wouldn't need something that complex, just the alert part" she finished

"What could we use" asked Cagalli

Padma thought about it for a few moments before she said "I think an anklet would be best"

"It would be the easiest to hide and people usually don't notice them" she said

"Do you have anything like that Harry" she asked

"Let me check" said Itachi

He took out the trunk connected to the vaults and checked them. He soon pulled out three anklets.

"Here you go" said Itachi handing the three anklets to Padma

"Thank you" said Padma taking them

She cast the spell on all three anklets and bound it to them. She then altered it allowing any one of them to alert the other two.

"Here you go" said Padma handing them out

All three took them and put them on.

"Just send some chakra into them to activate them and they will activate the other two" explained Padma

All three of them tested it out and made sure each one could alert the other two.

"Thank you for this" said Lacus

"No problem" said Padma smiling

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I will take you both back now" said Itachi

He changed into a phoenix as Lacus and Cagalli grabbed onto him before flaming away. He dropped them off where he picked them up before heading back to the Minerva. Once back, he changed back and dispelled his Kage Bunshin. He went over the memories and found nothing happened.

A few days later at nighttime Lacus woke up when Murrue ran into the room.

"What is the matter" asked Lacus

"Get everyone dressed and get to the shelter" said Murrue

They then heard multiple gunshots that broke a window.

"_We are under attack" thought Lacus surprised_

"_But why now" she thought_

She quickly got all the kids dressed and out of the room. She then created a Kage Bunshin who followed the kids. Then she unsealed her ANBU armor and disappeared in a burst of speed.

She snuck though the house taking out any enemy she saw avoiding being seen by Commander Waltfeld. She made it to the shelter and shot the vent killing the solider in it. She then waited for everyone to show up.

When they did, she sealed her ANBU armor away and Kawarimi with her Kage Bunshin before dispelling it. They then all ran into the shelter with Murrue collapsing to the ground.

"They were Coordinators" said Murrue

"I believe they were special forces" said Andrew

"Just great" said Murrue sighing

"They were after me weren't they" said Lacus

"They were" said Andrew

"But why wait until now to do it" asked Lacus

"It's not like I have been hiding" she added

"I don't know" said Andrew

"But let's hope…" he began

But he was interrupted when the room started shaking.

"They don't bring mobile suits" he finished

"What are we going to do now" asked Murrue

"We need to use the Freedom" said Andrew

"But you can't pilot it" cried Murrue

"I will pilot it" said Lacus

"Are you sure" asked Andrew

"Yes" said Lacus nodding her head

"I can do this" she said determined

"Ok" said Andrew

Both Andrew and Murrue took out their keys and unlocked the hanger. Lacus' eyes inwardly widen when the hanger opened revealing that it was empty.

"_It's empty" thought Lacus shocked_

"Good luck Lacus and stay safe" said Andrew

Lacus slowly walked into the hanger as it closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Naruto, and Harry Potter.

* * *

Lacus looked around the empty hanger not seeing anything in it. She walked to the end of the walkway and waved her hand in front of her not hitting anything. She even went through the different ways of breaking Genjutsu and nothing showed up.

She took out the Freedom's scroll and unsealed it. The Freedom appeared in front of her, the walkway she was on leading directly to its cockpit.

"_Am I a part of the same thing that made everyone think he was really Kira now" thought Lacus_

She got into the cockpit and got ready. She looked up and didn't see the hanger doors opening.

"_I guess they didn't have time to open the hanger doors" thought Lacus_

"_This is going to cause a lot of damage" she thought_

The Freedom blasted out of the hanger getting the attention of all the enemy mobile suits.

"I can do this" said Lacus determined

A blue seed fell and exploded in her mind.

She looked around and saw amphibious mobile suits she didn't recognize.

"_A new amphibious model" thought Lacus shocked_

"_They want me dead that badly" she thought_

The Freedom avoided the ASHs attacks as it shot down and started taking them out. She disabled the last one so that they would have someone to interrogate. Only for the last one to self-destruct.

"_Should have known it would do that" thought Lacus_

She took out her Freedom plushy and went back to sleep in the Freedom's cockpit. She didn't want to see the others right now.

The next morning, after talking to Commander Waltfeld and Murrue and making sure everyone was ok, she sent chakra into her anklet contacting Itachi and Cagalli.

A phoenix appeared in a burst of fire and she created a Kage Bunshin before grabbing onto the phoenix. The phoenix disappeared in a burst of fire and appeared where Cagalli was. She created a Kage Bunshin before grabbing onto the phoenix. They then disappeared in a burst of fire.

They appeared somewhere outside in a burst of fire as Itachi changed back.

"What happened Lacus" asked Itachi

"ZAFT special forces tried to kill me last night" said Lacus

"They even brought experimental mobile suits to do it" she added

"WHAT" yelled Cagalli

"Why would they come after you now" she asked

"I don't know" said Lacus shaking her head

"I think I know" said Itachi

"There is an imposter of you on the PLANTs that is basically the Chairman's mouthpiece" he said

"They are using my popularity to control the PLANTs" said Lacus

"They wanted to kill you, so no one found out about the imposter" said Cagalli

"They did such a bad job with it I'm surprised it is actually working" said Itachi

"But what would you expect from sheeple" he said

"It can't be that bad" said Cagalli

"The only thing they got right is the voice and hair color" said Itachi

"How bad is she ruining my image" asked Lacus

"She changed your songs into pop songs, wears a swimsuit with a skirt around it, and jumps around like a sex crazed bimbo on a sugar high" said Itachi

"That is not the worst thing about it" he added

"What could be worse" growled Lacus

"There is an imposter of Athrun that she is always acting lovely dovely with" said Itachi

"I think I am going to be sick" said Lacus

"Why haven't people question them acting so differently" asked Cagalli

"Because they're sheeple" said Itachi

"I am going to kill them for ruining my image like this" growled Lacus

"You will have to wait until she is exposed as the fake she is, so she isn't made into a martyr" said Itachi

Lacus nodded her head at that.

"How is your situation Cagalli" asked Itachi

"The date and location have been decided" said Cagalli

"It is going to be an outdoor wedding" she explained

"Any covering" asked Itachi

"No" said Cagalli shaking her head

"They are just asking someone to kidnap you with that" said Itachi

"I could use the Freedom to do it" said Lacus

"They will have some Murasame guarding it" said Cagalli

"Which will be no match for the Freedom" said Itachi

"How am I supposed to tell the others about this" asked Lacus

"I have already sent Merna with a letter explaining everything" said Cagalli

"That's good" said Lacus

"Anything else" asked Itachi

Both Lacus and Cagalli shook their heads no at that.

"Let's go" said Itachi

He changed into a phoenix and both Lacus and Cagalli grabbed onto him before flaming away. He dropped them off where he picked them up from before heading back to the Minerva.

Lacus dispelled her Kage Bunshin and saw that Merna already stopped by and gave them the letter explaining everything. They are planning on leaving on the Archangel after they kidnap Cagalli.

"_Wow, they made the Archangel into a sub" thought Lacus surprised_

A few days later, Lacus was getting ready to leave. She pulled out one of the outfits her future-self had and looked at it. It was a black battle kimono with purple and pink lining with a pink sash. It came with black arm sleeves connected to her finger and a white overcoat.

"_Wow, she actually picked out something very kunoichi like" thought Lacus_

She quickly got dress and liked the way she looked. She then headed to the Archangel. She put on a pilot suit and got the Freedom ready to launch.

The Archangel launched from an underwater tunnel and took off.

"Are you ready Lacus" asked Andrew

"Yes" said Lacus

"You are clear to launch" said Andrew

Lacus took a deep breath and let it out while gripping the controls.

"Lacus Clyne, Freedom launching"

The Freedom launched from the Archangel and headed towards the wedding. The Freedom arrived at the wedding and saw it was only guarded by Murasames that were quickly disabled.

"_This is way too easy" thought Lacus_

The Freedom grabbed Cagalli and was brought into the cockpit before turning around and heading back to the Archangel.

"This is a really nice dress" said Lacus

"You look good in it" she added

"Shut up" exclaimed Cagalli

"What took you so long" she asked

"We were at the vows" she shouted

"We had to launch the Archangel first before I could come get you" said Lacus

Then the radar went off showing two Murasames chasing after them.

"_Only two" thought Lacus shocked_

"_Freedom, land immediately" ordered the Murasame pilots_

"How am I supposed to land on the ocean" asked Lacus

That stunned the pilots allowing Lacus to disable them. They arrived at the Archangel and saw a defense fleet near it but not surrounding it or firing on it.

"I am starting to think some higher ups in the military wanted you to be kidnapped" said Lacus

"This has been way too easy" she added

"I agree with you" said Cagalli

"I thought I would have to reveal myself to get away" she said

The Freedom landed on the Archangel and it went underwater and took off without any opposition.

Lacus helped Cagalli out of the cocking of the Freedom before heading to the locker room. Cagalli threw off the dress and got dressed in the clothes she found.

"I'm glad there are some clothes here for me to wear" said Cagalli

"What a waste of a nice dress" said Lacus

"I want burn it" growled Cagalli

She then noticed what Lacus was wearing.

"When did you have time to get that" asked Cagalli

"I didn't, my future self already had it" said Lacus

"What do you think" she asked

"I like it" said Cagalli

"It suits you" she said

"What are we going to do now" she asked

"Find a way to end this" said Lacus

"But I am not sure how we are going to do that at the bottom of the ocean" she said

"I am sure something will come up" said Cagalli

The Minerva has been at Carpentaria for a while getting repairs. A new Gundam arrived at the base and landed on the Minerva. Itachi went to the hanger to see who was piloting it. He was surprised to see the Athrun imposter leave the cockpit. He then saw it was a member of FAITH.

"_I'm surprised the Chairman allowed him to leave that imposter's side" thought Itachi_

"_Looks like Lacus will be able to take him out much sooner that I thought" he thought_

"_I better go tell her" he thought_

He created a Kage Bunshin before changing into a phoenix and flaming away. When he arrived at Lacus' and Cagalli's location, his eyes widen when he saw they were relaxing in an indoor hot spring.

"KIRA" shirked Lacus and Cagalli diving under water

The phoenix quickly flamed away as Lacus and Cagalli quickly got out and got dressed. Once they were dressed, they messaged Itachi to come back. A phoenix appeared in a burst of fire and changed into Itachi.

"Why didn't you warn us" shouted Cagalli

"I did" said Itachi

"We took the anklets off before we got in remember" said Lacus

"Oh yeah" said Cagalli blushing

"What did you want to tell us" asked Lacus

"Athrun's imposter has been assigned to the Minerva as the commander with a new Gundam" said Itachi

"I could take him out if we meet in battle" said Lacus

"Correct" said Itachi

"What is a hot spring doing on a warship" he asked

"Soldiers need to relax too" said Cagalli

"What is ZAFT doing now" asked Lacus

"The Minerva has been ordered to head to Suez" said Itachi

"From Carpentaria" exclaimed Lacus

"You are going to have to cross Eurasia to get there" said Cagalli

"You are constantly going to be attacked along the way there" she added

"That is the point" said Itachi

"This is the Chairman's way of attacking without attacking" he said

"By claiming self-defense" he said

"With no one asking what the Minerva is doing there in the first place" he added

"He would use this to make ZAFT look good and the Alliance look bad" said Lacus

"To make up for the Alliance claiming ZAFT caused the fall" said Cagalli

"Anything else" asked Lacus

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

He gave each of them a kiss before changing into a phoenix and flaming away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

The Minerva ran into the first of its many battles along its way to Suez. They were being attacked by 30 Windams along with the Chaos.

"_They must be building a base nearby for ZAFT to not know about it" thought Itachi_

"_I bet the Abyss will soon attack the sub with us" he thought_

The Impulse and Saviour launched from the Minerva and were attacked. The Chaos attacked the Saviour while the Windams attacked the Impulse. The Impulse started taking them out while a purple one kept diving in and out of the clouds attacking him.

"_That must be the commander" thought Itachi_

"_Must be trying to lure me down below the clouds where the rest are" he thought_

Once the rest of the Windams around him were destroyed, the Impulse dove down into the clouds.

"_I really wish I had more guns or mirage colloid right now" thought Itachi_

The Impulse came out of the clouds where the rest of the Windams were waiting for him. They started firing at him that he started dodging. He started firing back destroying them until they were all gone. He then started chasing after the purple one.

As they got closer to the largest island in the area, the Gaia appeared and tried to tackle him in its mobile armor form only for him to dodge it. It tried it again only for the Impulse to kick it back onto the island. It changed back into its mobile suit form and drew its beam saber.

"You want to duel" asked Itachi

"I will oblige you" he said

The Impulse drew its beam saber and charged forward.

As they fought across the island, they came across the Alliance base that was still under construction.

"_There is the base they came from" thought Itachi_

"_It is under construction just as I thought" he thought_

After their latest clash, the Gaia back away as it put its beam saber away. It then transformed into its mobile armor form before running away.

The Impulse destroyed the base before returning to the Minerva.

The next stop on the Minerva's trip was ZAFT's Mahamul base. When they arrived, they found out to continue they would have to destroy the Alliance beachhead consisting of a positron cannon guarded by mobile armor with a positron deflector.

"_Now we arrive at the first reason the Chairman ordered us to Gibraltar" thought Itachi_

Once the Minerva was fully repaired and supplied, they headed out to the staging point for the attack. All the pilots went to the briefing room waiting for the resistance contact to show up. They had information on a secret way to the cannon they could use.

The Vice-Captain and Athrun walked into the briefing room with a young girl.

"_She is just a kid" exclaimed Ginny_

"_They must be trying to make us feel sorry for them by saying this the only person we could send" thought Itachi_

The secret way was an old tunnel that led directly to the cannon. The end was blocked off and only a small fighter could enter it.

"_Wow, an actual use for the Impulse's complicated system" thought Itachi_

The Impulse's core launched from the Minerva and headed to the tunnel with both body parts following it. He entered the cave, which was pitch back as expected, following the path on the data given.

"_How are you doing this so easily" asked Gabrielle_

"_I would worry I would hit something" she said_

"_This is what you usually have to do during infiltration and assassination missions, which this is" thought Itachi_

He arrived at the end of the cave and saw it was sealed off. He fired some missiles at it and blew out of the cave. He fired the rest of the missiles at the cannon before combining into the Impulse. He was surprised that some got though and took out the cannon.

"_I didn't expect that to work" thought Itachi_

"_I just did it as a distraction" he thought_

He took out the rest of the mobile suits as the rest of the ZAFT force arrived. Once the area was secured, everyone returned to the Minerva and it continued.

The Minerva finally arrived at its next destination, Diocuia. They arrived just in time for a concert. The imposter was dancing across the hands of a pink mobile suit.

"_What a waste of resources" thought Itachi_

He then noticed a new mass-produced model. It looked remarkably like the ZAKU.

Once the concert was over, the captain, vice-captain, and the pilots were invited to meet with the chairman. During their talk he showed off the new mass-produced model and told them what he was after. He wanted to destroy the leaders of the military industrial complex, LOGOS. Saying that they are the ones that caused both wars to break out.

"_He had to be with them at one point to know this" thought Itachi_

"_He now wants to sacrifice them to gain control" said Ginny_

"_Correct" thought Itachi_

They could stay at the high-class hotel they met at for the night as a reward for all their hard work. The next day they were given the day off, so Itachi rented a motorcycle and went to go find a secluded spot to spend the day with everyone.

He eventually pulled off the road onto a cliff face. He looked down and saw what looked like a cove. He jumped down and saw it was a cove with a hidden cave.

"_Perfect" thought Itachi_

He summoned Ginny, Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle before flaming away. He soon came back with Lacus and Cagalli.

"Why are we here" asked Cagalli

"I thought we all could spend the day together" said Itachi

"I like the sound of that" said Lacus smiling

"I wanted to ask you something first" said Itachi

"What is it" asked Cagalli

"Have you heard of LOGOS" he asked

"No" said Cagalli shaking her head

"I haven't either" said Lacus

"Who are they" she asked

"They are a group of owners of the military industrial complex" said Itachi

"The Chairman claims they created Blue Cosmos and are the cause behind both wars" he explained

"That's makes sense" said Cagalli

"He had to be a part of that group to know this" said Lacus

"That is what I though as well" said Itachi

"Destroying them is part of his endgame" he said

"But still doesn't explain why he has that imposter" grumbled Lacus

"I got some bad news as well" said Cagalli

"Orb's main fleet as left Orb to join the Alliance fleet" she said

"We are going to stop them" she said

"You know that isn't going to work" said Itachi

"If the Alliance is smart, they would put the Orb fleet in front of them so they can attack them if they show any dissension" he explained

"If they won't listen to me then I will force them from the battlefield" shouted Cagalli

"Very good" said Itachi smiling

"If all the serious stuff is all over, can we get to the fun stuff now" asked Parvati

They all looked at the four of them who were now wearing swimsuits.

"We can" said Itachi

"Where did the swimsuits come from" exclaimed Cagalli

"We transfigured them" said Padma

Lacus and Cagalli looked at Itachi who transfigured what they were wearing into swimsuits.

As they were playing in the water, they all heard a scream before then hearing a big splash. They all looked around until they saw someone struggling in the water. Itachi ran over to them and pulled them out of the water. He saw it was a blonde-haired girl wearing a blue and white dress. He then ran back to the cove and put her down.

The girl was looking around franticly as Itachi put his hands on her shoulders and said "Calm down, you're safe now"

"I'm safe" she asked

"Yes, you're safe" said Itachi

"I'm safe" mumbled the girl

"What's your name" asked Itachi

"Stella"

"What happened" asked Itachi

"I fell while dancing up there" said Stella pointing up at the cliff

"You need to be more careful next time" said Itachi

"You could have died" he said

Stella froze as her eyes grew wide with fear.

"NOOO" yelled Stella

"I don't want to die" she shouted

She went to run away only for Itachi to stun her.

"She is under someone's control" said Padma

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

He investigated her mind and found out who she was, who she is with, and what was done to her. He then checked her body and found out it was pumped full drugs that made her dependent on them. Her body will start to shut down soon if she does not get a new dose.

"She is under the Alliance's control and her body has been pumped full of drugs to increase her abilities to match Coordinators" explained Itachi

"She is part of the group that stole those Gundams" he continued

"She wasn't acting like a soldier" said Cagalli

"They blocked off all her memories expect those needed for her role" explained Itachi

"That gave her a spilt personality" he continued

"Outside of battle she is a very innocent and naïve girl" he continued

"A dumb blonde" said Ginny

"Basically" said Itachi

"In battle she cold blooded solider" he explained

"They use the block word when she isn't fighting hard enough making her fight harder to get away" he finished

"What are we going to do with her" asked Cagalli

"We have to help her" said Lacus

"The only way to do that would be with Orochi's chakra" said Itachi

"If we do this, she will be your responsibility Lacus" he said

"You will take care of her or take her out" he said

"Cagalli can help you but you will have to do it" he said

Lacus' eyes widen before they became determined.

"I will do it" said Lacus determined

"Very well then" said Itachi

He changed their clothes back to what they were before while Ginny, Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle did the same thing. They then all disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Itachi changed into a phoenix as Lacus picked up Stella. They then disappeared in a burst of flame. They appeared outside a hotel and went inside before getting a room. Once in the room Lacus laid Stella on the bed.

Itachi bit Stella's neck and injected Orochi's chakra into her. Stella writhed around the bed in pain before her body went limp. Itachi injected more of Orochi's chakra into her as she was surround in a cocoon of green chakra.

"She is your responsibility now" said Itachi

He turned into a phoenix and flamed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

Stella groaned as opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I" asked Stella

"We are in your mind" said a voice

Stella spun around and saw three versions of herself standing there. The one on the left was wearing her favorite dress, the one in the middle was wearing her Alliance uniform, and the one on the right was surrounded by green energy. She had green eyes with slit pupils.

"Who are you" asked Stella

"We are you" said the one with green energy

"They represent the split personality you developed after the Alliance blocked off most of your mind, while I am the charka that was injected into you" she said

"Have you not felt it" she asked

Stella had a confused look on her face before her eyes widen.

"I can remember everything" said Stella in awe

"That is correct" said the one with green chakra

"The chakra has destroyed all the blocks on your memory and got rid of those drugs and your dependency on them" she said

"You're free" she said

"I'm free" said Stella in awe

In Lodonia, there was a burst of fire as a phoenix appeared. Itachi changed back and unsealed his ANBU armor. He then summoned Ginny, Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle.

"Where are we" asked Ginny

"This is where she was trained" said Itachi

"Be warned, this could get really gruesome" he said

"She isn't going to do anything is she" asked Padma

"No, she isn't" said Itachi shaking his head

"Why did you say that" asked Parvati

"Because we can't help everyone we see" said Itachi

They went into the facility and started looking around. They found dead bodies of children of different ages, scientists, and soldiers everywhere.

"It looks like a rebellion happened and they all killed each other" said Ginny

"I wonder why they didn't blow the place up" said Itachi

They eventually found the security room and found a guard slumped over dead on a console holding a key card.

"That explains it" said Itachi

"Let's go see if we can find anything on what was done here" he said

He created a Kage Bunshin before they left to explore more. They started looking though all the offices until they found one with a working terminal. Itachi started looking though it and found a list of all the subjects. Three of them piloted three Gundams he has not seen before.

"I think those are the Gundams we blew up at Orb" said Padma looking at them

"So that is why I haven't seen them" said Itachi

"A good thing that you blew them up since I might not have been able to handle them all at once" he said

"Time to leave" he said getting up

The four girls disappeared in puffs of smoke as Itachi changed in a phoenix and flamed away. The Kage Bunshin blew up the facility before dispelling itself.

There was a burst of fire near the Alliance base as a phoenix appeared before changing into Itachi. He henge into Stella before heading into the base. She looked around eventually finding her two 'teammates'.

"There you are Stella" said Sting walking up her

"We were about to leave to go looking for you" he said

"Sorry" said Stella looking down

"Let's go, Neo wants to talk to us" said Sting walking away

"Ok" said Stella happily

They went back to their ship and went to Neo's office.

"Ah good, you're here" said Neo seeing them come in

Once he turned around, Stella took out two kunai and killed Auel and Sting before throwing another one at Neo killing him. Itachi released his henge and henge into an Alliance soldier. He went all over the ship placing explosive notes everywhere while picking up a pilot suit for Stella along the way and sealing it away. His last stop was the hanger. He released his henge and henge into a mechanic. He placed explosives notes all over the hanger before looking at the three Gundams.

"_Might as well take all three" thought Itachi_

He created three Kage Bunshins and gave each of them a scroll. They each went over to one of the three Gundams and sealed them away. That caused the mechanics to look around franticly before sounding the alarm. Multiple soldiers ran into the hanger and started looking around.

The three Kage Bunshins appeared next to Itachi and gave them to scrolls before dispelling. Itachi changed into a phoenix and flamed away. He appeared outside the base and changed back. He then set off the explosive notes blowing up the ship. He flamed to where he left the motorcycle and drove it back to the ZAFT base.

The next morning Stella groaned as she woke up.

"_What a weird dream I had" thought Stella_

Her eyes widen as she realized she still remembered everything.

"_It wasn't a dream" she thought shocked_

"Good morning" said a voice

Stella looked towards the voice and saw Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha standing there. Her eyes harden before she quickly shook her head.

"_Don't think like that, they must be the ones that helped me" thought Stella_

Lacus and Cagalli saw this and figured this is what Kira meant. Seeing her calm down was a good sign. Taking a chance, Lacus went over to the bed Stella was sitting on and sat down.

"Where am I" asked Stella

"You are in a hotel" said Lacus

"Why did you help me" asked Stella

"Because it was the right thing to do" said Lacus smiling

"Thank you" said Stella

She then lunged at Lacus causing Cagalli to tense up only to relax seeing her hug Lacus and cry on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok" said Lacus returning it

"You're safe now" she said rubbing her back

Once Stella calmed down and let go, Lacus contacted Kira. There was a burst of fire as a phoenix appeared and changed into Itachi.

"Who are you" growled Stella glaring at him

"_Ah good, she has already latched on them" thought Itachi_

"_You knew she would do this" said Padma_

"_Yes" thought Itachi_

"_People in her situation usually do that with those that rescue them" he thought_

"That is Kira, the one that rescued and healed you" said Lacus

"Oh" said Stella

"Thank you" she said

"How did it go" asked Itachi

"It went well" said Lacus smiling

"We didn't have any problems" she added

"Good" said Itachi

"What am I going to do now" asked Stella

"You are going to go with them" said Itachi

"Ok" said Stella happily

"How are we going to explain this" asked Cagalli

"I don't think that thing that makes everyone think you're Kira is going to cover this" she said

"That is why I went out and got these" said Itachi

He took out four scrolls and tossed them to Stella who caught them.

"What are these" asked Stella looking at them

"That's Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss along with a pilot suit for you" said Itachi

"WHAT" yelled Stella

"There are mobile suits in these" she shouted

"HOW" she yelled

Itachi gave her a quick explanation on chakra and how it is used.

"I will be able to do that" asked Stella

"With training" said Itachi

"When the Archangel intervenes in the next battle, you will fly out in the Chaos and help them" he explained

"Still need an explanation on how she knew" said Cagalli

"We could say that a Terminal agent rescued her and told her the location of the Archangel" said Lacus

"Terminal" asked Itachi

"They are a group created by our allies after the first war" explained Lacus

"They have been providing us information on what has been going on" she said

"That could work" said Itachi

Itachi took out a notebook and wrote several things down in it before giving it to Stella along with some money and clothes.

"That contains the basic information you need before you start training" explained Itachi

"Focus on controlling your chakra enough to use the scrolls that I gave you" he continued

"That should be enough money to cover your expenses until I come get you" he continued

"Lacus and Cagalli will start training you once you are on the Archangel" he finished

"Ok" said Stella taking them

Itachi changed into a phoenix and Lacus and Cagalli grabbed on him before flaming away. They arrived on the Archangel in their room as Itachi changed back.

"You knew she wasn't going to do anything didn't you" said Cagalli

"Yes" said Itachi

"Why did you say that" asked Lacus

"To teach you both that we can't help everyone we see in trouble" said Itachi

"It is a common tactic used for ambushes and infiltration" he said

"Oh" said Lacus sadly

Itachi gave them both a hug and a kiss before he flamed away.

They soon found out where the next battle was going to take place. The combined Alliance/Orb fleet was gathered near the Dardanelles to attack the Minerva. Itachi went and picked up Stella and brought her there.

"Wait for the Archangel to show up before helping them out" said Itachi

"Ok" said Stella

"Show me what you have learned" said Itachi

Stella took out one of the scrolls and unsealed her pilot suit.

"Very good" said Itachi

He then changed into a phoenix and flamed away.

Once the battle started, the Impulse launched and started taking out the Orb mobile suits. Itachi noticed a distinct lack of Alliance mobile suits.

"_Just as I thought, the Alliance is using Orb to fight their battles" thought Itachi_

"_They will probably wait until the end to launch theirs to take all the credit" he thought_

The Minerva activated its Tannhauser and started charging it. Right before it was about to fire a beam shot went through destroying it.


End file.
